Sakura's Lullaby
by Jade-chan21
Summary: Sakura sings a lullaby for Sarada... (One-Shot))


Sakura was sitting in a rocking chair then puts her hand on her swollen belly and rubs softly where her unborn child rests inside of her. She looked at the open window where the wind blew her Rosie pink hair as she closed her eyes and inhales the fresh air then looks down on her unborn child and smiled as began to sing a lullaby.

_Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green, When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so_.

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,_

_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn, While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm._

She continued singing a lullaby to her child as Sasuke walks through the room where he heard a voice, a voice that soothes him completely reminding him of his mother singing him a lullaby when he was a child, he smiled as he saw Sakura singing a lullaby at their unborn child then continues to listen to his wife's angelic voice.

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue, if you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play, we shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing, When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you'll be my king._

_Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so._

As Sakura ended her beautiful lullaby, she felt a movement in her belly then smiled knowing that her child loved her singing voice, she looked up at her husband still standing with his soft onyx eyes then walk towards her, kissing her diamond forehead and smiled at his wife then puts his hand on her belly.

"I didn't know you could sing"

She giggled at her husband's comment then replied "There are things that you really don't know about me" Sasuke puts his forehead to hers as Sakura sigh then smiled softly.

"I love you…So much, Sasuke"

"I love you too, Sakura"

She cried softly with joy as he puts both his hands to her wet cheek then wipes her cheek. For a moment they looked down at the child inside of her smiling, feeling that they will be very happy to see their child be born soon into this world.

"Can you sing that song again, Sakura?"

She laughed softly but wholeheartedly then nodded "Of Course"

~2 months later~

Sakura was done giving birth to her child, she closed her eyes for a moment as she heard her child crying for the first time, and she slowly opened her eyes then saw her baby wrapped in a pink cloth with Tsunade carrying her child cooing with comfort while Sasuke, at her side, kissed her forehead then smiled at her lovingly then looks up at Tsunade with their child in her arms.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl"

She puts the baby gently in her mother's arms then leaves them from the delivery room giving them moment with their first child. The Uchiha couple looked at their baby girl for the first time as Sakura touched her daughter's cheek while Sasuke touched his little girl's tiny hand squeezing his finger, their daughter cried continuously as Sakura gives herself an idea on how to soothe her as started to sing a lullaby that she sung when her daughter was in her belly.

_Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green, When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so._

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,_

_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn, While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm._

Sasuke watched his wife singing a lullaby, a lullaby that she sung when their daughter was in her belly, it's been a while since he heard that beautiful song by her, and here again she sing that song that made him feel the warmth inside his heart.

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue, if you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play, we shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing, When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you'll be my king._

_Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so._

Their daughter stopped crying when she heard her mother's voice singing, they both smiled lovingly as the baby girl was cuddled in her mother's arms.

"What will we name her, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at his wife for a moment as he smiled for he remembered him and his mother sitting in front of their house as she knitted a cloth while Sasuke watched his mother worked her way of knitting.

_~Flashback~ _

"Mama, what's it like to have a sister?" His mother looked at him with her eyes widen then smiled softly for son's curiosity.

"Well, how would you feel, if you have a sister?" Sasuke blushed at her question as he looked away from her then pouted.

"I-I don't know, it's just that I'm curious on what would It feel like if we had a girl in the family"

She giggled at his reply "You know Sasuke, before you were born I always told myself on what will I name my baby if I had a daughter and you know what I wanted a name for a girl?"

"Tell me, mom"

"I wanted to name her, Sarada"

~Flashback ended~

"Sarada…Sarada will be her name"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a gentle smile look in her face as nodded "Sarada, it's a perfect name for our daughter" They look down at their daughter sleeping peacefully.

"Welcome to the world, Uchiha Sarada"

~4 years later~

It was night time when Sarada, who was already 4 years old playing with an old dinosaur stuff toy that her father used to play when he was her age, she continued playing on the bed when she heard the door squeaked opened, she looked up where she saw her mother walking towards her smiling.

"Ok, Sarada time to go to sleep"

She prepares her daughter to tuck in when Sarada called "Mama" She looked down at her who shyly asked "can you sing me to sleep again?" Sakura sat beside her then wraps her arms around her like a cocoon and smiled lovingly at her "Alright" then she started to sing a lullaby.

_Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green, When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so_.

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,_

_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn, While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm._

Sarada loved her mother's lullaby and her angelic voice with comfort as she begins to sing along with her softly.

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue, if you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play, we shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing, When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you'll be my king._

_Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so._

The little Uchiha princess went to sleep as Sakura kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered "Goodnight, My little Sarada"

_~8 years later~_

Sarada went home from her first mission as she greeted her mother who was preparing food for dinner along with her 6 year old brother "Itachi" who resembles a lot like their father physically but sometimes like their mother's personality and was reading a book.

"Tadaima"

"Oh Okaeri, Sarada, food's ready"

"Is Papa home yet?"

"Not yet, sweetie"

She nodded at her mother's reply.

"Hey there, Itachi, how's class?"

"Fine, but sometimes annoying" Sarada raised her eyebrows on his reply.

"Tch, ya know…girls"

"Hn, I feel the same way as you are" She remembered her time 2 years ago where some of the boys including inojin and boruto who throw themselves at her.

"No kidding"

After dinner, Sarada went back into her room then change into her pajamas then puts her glass on the table cabinet where she saw her mother knock on the door "May I come in?" She nodded as her mother approached her then lie down beside her then unsurprisingly Itachi ran towards to them then climbs up to her sister's bed.

"Mama…"

"Yes, Sarada?" She snuggled on Sakura's chest as she asked.

"Can you sing me that song again, please?" Itachi, on the other hand, also wanted to hear their mother sing a lullaby "yeah, mama, please?"

Sakura smiled then nodded "Of course"

_Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green, When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so_.

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,_

_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn, While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm._

They both listened to their mother's angelic voice as Sarada sang along with her while Itachi listen to them then fell asleep.

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue, if you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play, we shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing, When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you'll be my king._

_Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so._

At the end of the song, Sarada fell asleep in her mother's arms as felt her mother's lips from her forehead, Sakura also gave a kiss in the forehead to Itachi then tucked them silently with a blanket and left them to sleep. Sarada opens her eyes slightly where she saw her mother hugged her father with her welcoming arms then kissed with each other softly, she closed her eyes once again then felt a kiss in the forehead then heard her father's voice "Good night, Sarada, Itachi" She smiled silently and goes into slumber.

_~6 years later_

The skies went grey and started to rain where the former konoha 11 rookies were wearing black as they stand to respect the heroes who died defending their home and Sakura was one of the shinobis who died. Sasuke was standing in front of the grave along with his children Sarada, Itachi and their 2 year old younger sister, Ami who resembles a lot like his wife her appearance and her attitude with the exception of her eyes which were onyx like her father's. He puts the cherry blossom bouquet in front of the picture of his wife then his eyes turn watery as the tears fell from his eyes along with the raindrops on his cheeks, he gritted his teeth with sorrow and sadness for his wife, _for his Sakura_ died in his arms when she tried to give her life to save him from fatal death, she used similarly from lady Chiyo then gives all of her life force to Sasuke, her last words in the end when fell into her Husband's arms "Please don't go back into darkness where you came, you still have someone to care for you, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and our children who loved you more than anyone else in this world, I'll always be with you no matter what, I love you, Sasuke, so much…" It should have been him, he deserve to die, not her, she was so innocent and kind, he doesn't deserve to love a man like him he thought but Sakura loved him with all her being and accepted that. He felt a hand on the back of his shoulder as he looked back "Naruto"

"Sasuke, you know that Sakura-chan would never want to see you cry…including Sarada, Itachi and Ami dattebayo" He stared at his best friend then continued "We're all here for you, me and Kakashi-sensei who still cares for you"

He looked at him then to his children who also cried as they approached him with an embrace with comfort as Sasuke hugged them back with affection.

When Sakura's funeral ended, Sasuke and his children went home. He opened the door when Sarada and itachi first went into the rooms either change their clothes or go back to sleep and mourn while Ami was being carried by her father, Sasuke along with Ami was about to climb to his room, he saw a wedding picture of him and Sakura smiling, he took the picture then sat on the sofa and stare at picture with his tears falling from his eyes. Ami looked up to her father who was crying, she reached her hand to his face then wipes his tear, he looked down at his younger daughter and wraps around her with comfort. When he was about to sleep, he saw Ami fall asleep, he carried her to the nursery room then tuck her in her crib as he left the room. He went back into the living room but when he was about to enter the room,he saw his 15 year old Sarada holding her mother's portrait in her chest then sings her favorite lullaby from her mother.

_Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green, When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so_.

Sasuke was stunned when Sarada sung that lullaby, he reminds him of his beloved wife Sakura who also sung him to sleep with love and comfort, and now here is Sarada singing the lullaby that her mother usually sing to her. He approached his daughter then begins to sing it with her.

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork _(Sasuke's part)

_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn, While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm. (Sarada's part)_

They both sang with love and comfort just the old days with Sakura, They began to remember their times with her including their hearing of the lullaby by her soothing voice. Her gentle smile and her loving arms around them as they feel her presence with them.

(Sasuke and Sarada's part)

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue, if you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you. _

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play, we shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way_

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing, When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you'll be my king._

_Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so._

Sasuke and Sarada looked at each other then hugged with a father and daughter love as Sarada still held her mother's picture in arms, she looked up to her father with her slight tears.

"I miss her, papa…so much" She puts her head to her father's chest then sobs with her wet tears in his shirt.

"I miss her too, Sarada…I miss her too…"

They both hugged each other tightly as he closed for a moment he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, he looked up as he saw Sakura in front of him smiling, he blinked for a sec then after that she was gone, he slowly smiled remembering her words "I'll always be with you no matter what".

_~1 year later~_

Sasuke left his family for a 4 month mission leaving his eldest daughter to look after her younger sister Ami, since Sarada doesn't have any missions to go while Itachi is also left for a D rank mission _much to his dismay to babysit the granddaughter of fire Daimyo_ with his team.

She watched her little sister play with her dinosaur stuff toy reminding herself playing that toy when she was her age when her mother was alive. She looked at her sister yawning and smiled thinking it was adorable to see her little sister yawn like that. She carried her to her bedroom then began to lie at her bed along with Ami, the little Uchiha princess opened her eyes slightly then ask her sister.

"Onee-chan, can you sing for me when I sleep?"

Sarada widen her eyes for she was surprised that Ami wanted her to sing, but what? As she remembered her mother singing her a lullaby when she was young. She smiled at that memory then looks down at her little sister who also looks up at her waiting for her answer.

"Sure…why not"

Ami grinned as she cuddled herself in her sister's arms then begins to sing her mother's beautiful lullaby.

_Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green, When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so_.

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,_

_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn, While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm._

Sarada closed her eyes as she remembers her mother singing a lullaby in her sleep and her loving arms around her petite body like a cocoon then continues singing, she went back to the present and opened her eyes where she was putting her arms around her little sister's body.

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue, if you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play, we shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing, When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you'll be my king._

_Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so._

When the song was finished Sarada smiled at Ami sleeping peacefully then for a moment she puts her head on top of her little sister's head then puts herself to sleep then whispered _I Love you Mama._

* * *

_Hey guys if you're wondering where that song came from or what tittle is that song._

_The tittle of the song is "Lavender's blue (dilly dilly) from the 17th century is a nursery song and also was from the Cinderella movie 2015 where Cinderella's mother sung her a lullaby when she was a child._

_Anyway I hope you like my one- shot fanfic ;)_


End file.
